hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopold Slikk
) |died = |gender = Male |nickname = *Angry German Kid *AGK *Keyboard Crusher (in Japan) *Der Echte Gangster (in Germany) *鍵盤粉碎機 (In Hong Kong, rarely used) *Kibodeu Goengjanghan (In Korea) *Colère Garçon Allemand (In Canada) *Arrabbiato Capretto Tedesco (In Italy) *Niño Loco Aleman (In Latin America) *Boos Duitse Kinder (In Netherlands) *Miúdo Irritado Alemão (In Brazil) *德國瘋小孩 (Crazy German Kid, in Chinese) |spouse = |relatives = |enemies = *Adolf Hitler *Stephen Quire *Ms. Sukscox *Principal Diknoz *His father *In some parodies, Tunak Tunak Tun |portrayer = Norman KochanowskiGoogle+ Profil150 kg Bankdrücken RAW Wettkampf |appearances = Various |occupation = Gangster |notable=*Smashing his keyboard *Screaming *Swearing in German *Getting beat up by his parents *Becoming a victim of antics pulled by his little brother *Playing Unreal Tournament *Has a girlfriend |counterparts = |family = *Real life: Unknown *In AGK parodies: *Harold Slikk (Father) *Mary Slikk (Mother) *Leonard Slikk (Younger brother) *Leorich Slikk (The youngest and nicest brother) *Leonidas Slikk (Elder brother) *Grandpa (in some parodies played by Adolf Hitler) |label 3-1 = Weapon: |data 3-1 = Keyboard of Doom (Not an official name)|allies = *Jake Randolf *Ronald Ramirez *Adolf Hitler (In some parodies)}} Leopold Slikk, also known as Angry German Kid, Keyboard Crusher etc., became an internet meme of his own, when a few years ago, someone secretly posted a video of him on YouTube and other video sites in which he throws tantrums at his computer for being too slow, then gets killed in a Unreal Tournament game, shouting German cuss words and smashing his keyboard in anger. Ever since the video was uploaded, people questioned whether this was all real or not. It was finally revealed that it was staged and in no way real. Yet still, many people upload parodies of the video to this day, and is occasionally seen in the Downfall Parody Universe. Appearances Origin The Angry German Kid is a character created by "Der echte Gangster" (The Real Gangster), a German YouTuber active around 2006. "Der echte Gangster" created several videos with his character "Leopold" in which he played a white boy pretending to be "... a real gangster who rapped for fun once" ("Ich bin ein echter Gangster, ich habe mal aus Spaß gerappt."). Though he actually never used the name "Angry German Kid" he became internationally famous with a video where he pretended to become more and more aggressive while trying to play the game Unreal Tournament 2004. "Der echte Gangster" retired his character Leopold and his YouTube account around 2008. He is still a very popular character in German YouTube Poop videos and other parodies. Downfall parodies Angry German Kid is parodied in the Downfall parodies by two ways, the first one is where he's an enemy of Hitler, the second being where he's actually Hitler's family. A few parodies establish Leopold either as Hitler's son or a clone made of Hitler's genes. He commonly uses his keyboard as a weapon, similar in nature to Hitler's Pencil of Doom, or Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon, known as the "Keyboard of Doom", inducted into the Parody Universe by mythplatypuspwned. Leopold Slikk has lent his dad's voice in FuhrerFegelein's parody Göring has lost his watch, and is not very happy, where his voice is used to depict Göring's. In "Hitler is Trapped on a Rollercoaster," he calls Günsche thinking he was prank calling him, but Gunsche tells him he called the wrong number. In Hitler Rants Parodies's videos, Hitler had once phoned him and once interviewed him. Leopold once played NFS Most Wanted 2005 with Hitler, Fegelein and Inglourious Basterds Hitler, and ranked last. Leopold is a master of antics just like Fegelein he joined the Antic Order. Both Hitler and Leopold have also fought in video game duels, such as F-Zero and NASCAR Rumble. In the latter game, Hitler is assisted by Jodl while Leopold is assisted by an unknown man. Angry German Kid parodies Hitler usually takes the role of Leopold's enemy and wants to kill Leopold. In some AGK series, he takes the role of Leopold's school principal. Leopold is always able to escape from fatal disasters, sometimes by his good luck, sometimes by Fegelein, and sometimes even by Hitler. In TheKewlOne96's series, Hitler found out Leopold from a lousy parody made by him. He has his plan to kill Leopold, but gave it up as soon as he becomes Leopold's principal. He is responsible for blowing up Leopold's old school using his Pencil of Mass Destruction after Leopold got expelled from it.Angry German Kid: Episode 32: AGK's Homework 2011-10-14 They teamed up against Justin Bieber for several times. In AngryGermanKid82's series, Hitler tries to kill Leopold countless times, but the results end up as the same results he gets when he tries to kill Fegelein. He was once Leopold's temporary teacher when Leopold's teacher, Ms. Sukscox, was out.AGK Episode #52: Angry German Kid's New Teacher 2010-12-4 In Pauladrian360's series, Hitler, known as "Hitlesis", is trying to Dominate the whole Germany, In Richter's flashback he obviously killed Hitler but later was revived by Wesker and become the Tyrant Hitler but he was killed with help of Super Mecha Death Christ and Richter. CrizerPL introduced Leopold as Hitler's grandson. Hitler is not happy with this fact, plus he had to endure hypnotized Günsche acting like gay. As payoff, he installed HUVDU Napletex - a gay-looking operating system remotely controlled by Fegelein - on Leopold's computer. Twice. Unterganger Superdumpfback has made a parody featuring a "grown-up" Leopold, still portrayed by Norman Kochanowski, who now runs the YouTube channels Cochan91 and Hercules Beatz. A video from the latter channel that was released two months after the parody confirmed that he is indeed Kochanowski. Trivia Connections to Adolf Hitler It can be very possible that he's related to Adolf Hitler. *Both are German ethnically and linguistically (though Hitler was born in Austria) *Both have a short temper, before ejecting huge tantrums. *Both throw stuff (Leopold throws his keyboard by rage and Hitler throws pencils for killing and destroying) *Both are annoyed by a particular person/object (Leopold by his computer, parents and teachers and Hitler by Fegelein) That's why Hitler usually appears in AGK parodies, and vice versa. External Links *Leopold in Angry German Kid Wiki *Page about the real-life counterpart References Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Males Category:Hitler's enemies Category:Children Category:Ranters